


Just Listen

by Rainy_dearest



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 14:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_dearest/pseuds/Rainy_dearest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never tried to tell her until it was too late. Now he wonders if she can even hear him. But if there's anything he's ever wanted her to hear, its this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Listen

**Author's Note:**

> I swear one day I will write something happy.

“I love you.”

It’s another bad night. Carolina is shaking and her hands feel ice cold as she clings to him. York pulls the blankets over both of them, but it doesn’t seem to help.

“I love you, Carolina.”

He doesn’t think she can hear him, not with two AI tearing her mind to pieces, but he keeps saying it anyways. He hopes that somehow, _somehow_ it will get through to her and then-

He doesn’t know. He doesn’t know how to make things better but he keeps telling her because it’s important and she has to know. He has to tell her because he was stupid and too scared to tell her before and now he’s afraid it’s too late and she needs to know.

“I love you. Carolina I love you. Listen. Just listen to me. I love you.”

“Kill me.”

She manages to choke out the words between sobs and York feels like he’s going to throw up. He lets out a shaky breath and brushes her sweat soaked, tangled hair out of her face. She stares up at him (or through him, he can’t tell anymore) her eyes pleading and filled with tears.

“Just kill me.” she begs. “I c-can’t take this. I just want them to be-to be quiet York. York please j-just-“

He pulls her against him, pinning her arms to her sides so she wont try to dig her short nails into her skin anymore. She struggles and starts screaming again but he just holds her tighter and whispers into her hair.

“Stop it Carolina. It’s okay, everything’s gonna be okay. I love you. It’s okay.”

She goes limp after a while, her tears still falling against his skin. York lets himself breath for a minute, tries to stop himself from shaking because hedoesn’t know what to do. He doesn’t know how to make things okay so he just holds her.

“I love you. I love you Carolina. I’m always going to love you. I promise. I love you.”

“I love you.”

“Don’t leave me Carolina.”

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Today is not that day.


End file.
